An example of techniques relating to this kind of field is an undershirt described in Patent Literature 1. This conventional undershirt uses three kinds of materials having different tightening forces, in which the material having the highest tightening force is put on at least a part of triceps brachii muscles, the material having the lowest tightening force is put on at least a part of trapezius, latissimus dorsi, and deltoid muscles about shoulder blades, and the material having the middle tightening force is put on the remaining part. On the other hand, for example, a shirt described in Patent Literature 2 uses a material having elasticity only in one direction and arranges the material such that the expanding/contracting direction varies among upper and lower parts of the back body, the front body, upper arm parts, sides to elbow parts, and sleeve parts.